Sekelebat
by rasyalleva
Summary: Karma dan Okuda. Ini cerita tentang mereka, sebelum ditempatkan di kelas yang sama.


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Karma dan Okuda. Ini cerita tentang mereka, sebelum ditempatkan di kelas yang sama.**

 **sekelebat © kaoru ishinomori**

 **assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by yusei matsui. the author does not earn profit from the story. and no copyright infringement.**

.

* * *

.

Karma memasuki perpustakaan gedung SMP, membuka pintunya dan menimbulkan suara berderit. Pandangan Karma jatuh kepada seorang gadis seangkatannya, entah di kelas mana—yang jelas bukan kelasnya, tentu saja—yang sedang terlarut dalam bacaan Kimia. Ada tumpukan buku-buku Kimia di hadapannya. Berjejer. Kalau dihitung semuanya, jumlahnya bisa mencapai dua digit, _tuh_.

Karma memandangnya lama.

Gadis itu... datang lagi, ya.

.

* * *

 **seke—**

* * *

.

Rambutnya dikepang dua.

Pakai kacamata bundar.

Siswi yang ada di gedung SMP elit ini ada bermacam-macam. Ada yang rambutnya pendek, rambutnya panjang, dikucir, dicat juga ada. Ada yang tinggi, ada yang pendek, ada yang gemuk, ada yang kurus, ada yang terlalu gemuk atau terlalu kurus juga. Ada yang hitam, ada yang putih. Ada yang sengaja pakai kacamata modis dan kawat gigi warna-warni supaya tampil cantik. Ramai-ramai ke mall, supaya eksis.

Tapi, entah mengapa pandangan Karma bisa-bisanya terus terpaku pada sosok gadis itu. Segala yang tampak pada dirinya benar-benar mencerminkan sifat seorang kutu buku. Karma ingin bertindak spontanitas sesuai karakternya, seperti menanyakan nama atau menawarkan akan mengantarnya, tapi entah mengapa ia selalu kehabisan kata-kata.

Hampir setiap hari gadis itu ada di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya, Karma ingin setiap hari di sana, namun dia sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dan tetek-bengeknya setelah bel pulang sekolah berakhir. Belum lagi ada siswi-siswi yang masuk kelas dan memintanya mengajari suatu mata pelajaran ( _read_ : modus).

"Energi aktivasi, _eh_? PR Kimia?" Karma mengangkat alisnya. Ia saja belum mengerjakan—walaupun ia bisa, bukan berarti ia mau menyalin jawaban yang ada di otaknya ke buku catatan. "Energi kinetik minimum yang harus dimiliki molekul pereaksi agar tumbukan antarmolekul menghasilkan zat hasil reaksi?"

"Energi kinetik minimum— _eh_ , apa tadi, Karma- _kun_?"

Minta pengulangan? Maaf saja, ya. Dalam hati, Karma menggerundel tidak sabaran. Kalau yang diberikan soal matematika, mungkin ia bisa lupa waktu dan mengerjakan dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi kalau yang lainnya, sih, di modul pasti ada.

Oh.

"Kalian tahu, ng..., siswi yang biasanya ada di perpustakaan?" sembari menanyakan hal itu, Karma berpaling melihat pemandangan entah apa di luar jendela. "Kalau _nggak_ salah, sih, aku pernah melihatnya membaca modul Kimia di sana."

"Heh?" semua gadis yang ada di sana—sekitar lima-enam jumlahnya, berkerumun di meja Karma, bereaksi secepat mungkin untuk menarik perhatian sosok jenius bersurai merah yang duduk malas di kursinya. Kemudian, mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, berpikir, mengingat-ingat, atau hanya berlagak mengingat-ingat saja.

"Teman sekelas kita?" kehabisan akal, salah satu siswi menatap temannya, dan yang ditanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Karma menahan napas, berusaha tidak menghembuskannya keras-keras. Yah, hawa keberadaannya tipis, barangkali.

"Oh, Manami, ya?" tiba-tiba salah satu siswi menyeletuk.

Kalau saja Karma adalah kucing, telinganya pasti sudah menegak. Karma menatap sumber suara itu cepat. Peduli amat sebenarnya nama gadis itu benar atau salah, yang penting dia punya nama. Yang penting dia _ada_ (karena kalau gadis itu sebenarnya _bukan sosok nyata_ , genre fanfiksi ini harus diubah).

" _Nggak_ tahu. Ada, ya, anak kelas kita namanya Manami?"

"Bukan kelas kita. Anak mana, ya. 1-D, mungkin. Orangnya biasa, kok," yang tadi menyeletuk, mukanya memerah, karena Karma memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Anak kelas 1-D... tampangnya biasa, ya? Oh, Okuda- _san_?" siswi lainnya mulai ikut andil dalam percakapan, berusaha merebut perhatian yang diberikan Karma terhadap teman di sebelahnya ini. "Siswi yang _nggak_ pakai _make-up_ , _nggak_ mengecat rambutnya, dan matanya minus tapi _nggak_ pakai kontak lens, ya?"

Okuda Manami. Okuda Manami. Okuda Manami. Karma tidak sepandai itu untuk mengingat nama orang—terbukti ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat siapa nama siswi-siswi yang mendatanginya ini—tetapi ia tidak bisa mencatatnya kalau ada mereka. Nada bicara mereka terdengar merendahkan, dan sepertinya memang merendahkan, tidak mungkin ia justru menulis namanya, 'kan.

"Coba saja bertanya padanya. Dia pasti tahu." Karma cepat-cepat berkata.

Siswi yang memimpin mereka menggelengkan kepala. "Hari ini cukup, kok, Karma- _kun_. Besok kami akan ke sini lagi saja, tapi bukan untuk menanyakan mata pelajaran Kimia, ya. Duluan," kemudian ia melambaikan tangan, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Karma mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengerahkan energinya untuk melambaikan tangan. Hanya mengangkat tangannya sebentar, kemudian menjatuhkannya di atas meja. Lima gadis itu masih membicarakan soal percakapan mereka tadi.

"Kayaknya, kalau tampangnya biasa, dan sesuai ciri-cirimu tadi itu, berarti aku pernah lihat dia, _deh_. Dia pernah minta izin untuk pakai laboratorium sekolah, entah untuk apa."

"Wah, tak disangka ada yang maniak seperti itu, ya."

"Ha-ha-ha, tipe yang susah diajak bicara, tuh. Pemalu dan bersuara kecil."

"Ha-ha-ha."

Karma masih mendengar suara tawa mereka, sampai benar-benar di luar jangkauan telinganya. Bosan. Nagisa sudah pulang sejak tadi, karena teman sekelasnya itu memang harus secepat mungkin sampai di rumah begitu bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Karma menatap ke arah jendela, pandangannya menunduk, menatap anggota klub bisbol—terlihat kecil dari sini, tentu saja—yang sedang bermain di lapangan.

Okuda Manami. Dikenal sebagai orang biasa. Maniak kimia. Tipe yang susah diajak bicara. Pemalu. Bersuara kecil. Meskipun ia sering sekali—menyempatkan diri, malah—supaya bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu, tetapi nama, karakterisasi, serta informasi lain mengenai gadis itu baru ia ketahui sekarang.

Benar-benar, deh. Ia tahu wajahnya, tetapi segala tentangnya saja ia baru tahu.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, hei, kalian. Tahun ajaran ini OSIS sudah meresmikan lima siswa yang termasuk dalam _Five Virtuosos_ di angkatan kita, lho. Dan, tahu tidak? Karma-kun tidak termasuk, coba!"

"Hah? Kok bisa? Walaupun kelas dua ini dia juga tidak di kelas A, nilainya selalu tinggi, kan?"

"Mungkin karena dia suka berkelahi, ya? Suka seenaknya, dan bodoh-amat dengan sekeliling juga."

"Bisa jadi karena itu! Tapi, tidak menjadi _Five Virtuosos_ dia juga sudah eksis, ya. Bukannya kebanyakan dari cewek itu malah suka sama cowok yang pinter tapi _badass_ daripada pinter tapi sok berkuasa, ya?"

"Iya, iya! Kyaaa! Dia memang Karma-kun-ku!"

"Heh, apa maksudnya itu?!"

Percakapan yang mengganggu banget. Banget. t.

Penuh dengan jeritan ala cewek-cewek yang melengking menyebalkan. Mendengarkan saja sudah membuat risih. Keki. Ingin rasanya menyemprotkan Sodium Hidroksida ke arah mereka supaya lidah mereka kelu karena keracunan dan tidak bisa bicara lagi.

Okuda benar-benar tidak tahan. Bel istirahat ini harus cepat berakhir, kemudian begitu pula dengan pelajaran setelahnya, supaya bisa segera ke perpustakaan.

Rasanya, percakapan semacam ini selalu menghantuinya setiap hari. Pasti ada saja cewek yang membicarakan Akabane Karma. Cowok berambut merah—yang benar saja, memangnya ada?—yang sikapnya cuek-bebek, berandalan, kalau ngomong kasar, tapi pintar bicara dan jenius dalam pelajaran. Memang, sih, Okuda pernah membaca namanya di daftar peringkat ujian semester—karena semua cewek selalu menunjuk-nunjuk baris itu dan berteriak 'lihat, paling atas baris ketiga!'—tetapi bukannya ia pernah melihat orangnya, 'kan.

Memangnya, dia itu siapa, sih?

.

* * *

— **lebat.**

* * *

.

Okuda menutup buku Kimia-nya. Benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Meskipun suasananya tenang dan tentram seperti yang ia dambakan, tetapi ia malah teringat nilai bahasa Jepangnya yang jelek bukan main. Benar-benar seperti ingin menghilang saja, deh, rasanya. Belum lagi nanti di rumah pasti dirinya akan diomelin orang-orang serumah karena nilainya itu.

Ia menghela napas. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mencari-cari modul Literatur bahasa Jepang saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia tidak memakai bahasa formal sehari-harinya. Buktinya, ia selalu mengata-ngatai orang dalam hati dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sederhana dan mudah diartikan. Kalau kata-kata yang kaku, dan mengikuti aturan bahwa kata-kata gaul memakai efek garis-miring, pasti banyak banget yang harus digaris-miringkan.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian mulai menyusuri rak-rak berisi modul bahasa Jepang sambil membawa modul Kimianya.

"Di mana?"

Terdengar sayup-sayup seseorang berbicara, dari luar. Sejurus kemudian, pintu perpustakaan terbuka, dan terdengar suara baru yang lebih jelas.

"Di sini saja, Karma-kun. Tidak ada orang."

Karma? Jangan-jangan, Akabane Karma yang selalu dibicarakan semua cewek itu? Okuda memutuskan untuk berhenti, karena ia juga tiba-tiba tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Astaga. Kesalahan apa yang ia buat sehingga kedatangan Karma bagaikan _karma_ baginya?

"Tidak ada orang?" seseorang yang bertanya di awal tadi kembali bersuara. Sepertinya itu suara Karma. Suaranya biasa banget, nggak punya ciri khas. Apanya yang suaranya saja bisa melelehkan salju? Benar-benar, deh, yang namanya cewek itu memang berlebihan. "Nggak, deh. Aku sering lihat ada siswi belajar Kimia di sini—"

Eh? Karma tahu dirinya?

"—eh? Nggak ada."

"Memang nggak ada, aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Oh. O H .

Cewek ini akan menembak. Tidak salah lagi. Orang bodoh juga pasti tahu.

"Aku suka Karma-kun."

Tuh, kan.

Ada jeda.

Okuda ingin sekali mengintip, tapi pasti ketahuan. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tidak bergerak. Ia bisa dibunuh oleh cewek itu apabila ketahuan. Meskipun Okuda tidak pernah berada di posisi cewek itu, tetapi semua cewek pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau sesi penembakan (dan penolakan) yang diucapkan sedemikian rupa itu ternyata dilihat oleh sosok yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ma-makasih. Aku—"

"Tapi... maaf, tapi, aku nggak menerima penolakan!"

"Aku—eh, apa?"

Oke. Mulai, deh, sisi cewek yang menyebalkan. Cewek-cewek yang dibesarkan dengan selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku nggak menerima penolakan dari Karma-kun. Apa yang salah dari aku? Bilang saja, akan aku perbaiki. Aku kurang cantik? Atau aku harus mengecat rambutmu menjadi berwarna merah juga? Aku pasti akan melakukannya!"

"... Hah?"

"Setidaknya, kalau kamu ingin menolak beri alasan yang logis dan realistis! Seperti kamu hanya menyukai cewek bergolongan darah B, misalnya!"

"... Ngng. Nggak bisa. Kita tetap menjadi sebatas kenalan saja."

Oh, wow. Seperti kata orang-orang, Akabane Karma ini memang pintar bicara. Sekaligus pandai menguasai pembicaraan juga. Sepertinya memang benar desas-desus bahwa ada guru yang pilih kasih kepadanya, dan selalu mengajaknya berdiskusi atau entah apa. Pantas saja. Coba kalau guru itu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan membuang Karma jauh-jauh, pastilah dia syok dan malah bicara seenak jidat.

"Ah, tapi, tapi—" cewek itu mulai terisak. Lama, ia sesenggukan, kemudian pada satu titik ia benar-benar berlari ala-ala drama, gitu, deh, Okuda tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya secara ia lemah dalam kata-kata. Cewek itu berbalik, membuka pintu, kemudian berlari, entah ke mana. Derap kakinya terdengar pada mulanya, sebelum kemudian benar-benar lenyap.

Okuda tidak tahu seharusnya ia harus tetap bersembunyi sampai Akabane Karma itu ikut keluar perpustakaan atau tidak. Tetapi, secara tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan modul Kimianya—bodoh banget memang.

 _Bruk_.

Okuda membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, dan ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, di depannya sudah ada orang itu. Orang yang selalu dibicarakan. Pintar, judes, seenaknya sendiri, suka main pukul, suka cari masalah, tapi—nggak tau dari sudut pandang mana cewek-cewek melihat, ia, sih, tidak mengakuinya—katanya keren. Katanya.

Mereka berpandangan sebentar, sampai kemudian cowok itu memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Pandangan Okuda mengikuti, dan ia bahkan tetap memandang pintu, yang tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Astaga. Rambutnya benar-benar berwarna merah. Ternyata orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu sungguhan ada.

Benar-benar, deh. Ia tahu segala tentangnya, tetapi wajahnya saja ia baru lihat.

.

* * *

.

 **kaori** s **corner**

 **lagi kesengsem(?) sama pairing yang satu ini (...) pengen melestarikan tapi nggak cukup kalau hanya kekuatan sendiri. yuk buat penumpang kapal pasangan si jenius matematika dan si kutu buku ahli kimia yuk buat fiknya yuk *tebar pisau korosensei***

 **kenapa bahasanya karma EYDnya lebih bener dan punya okuda malah terkesan lebih seenaknya? yah, imo, kutu buku itu pendiem di luar aja, tapi di dalem diri mereka, cerewetnya minta ampun. dan secara okuda itu lemah dalam sastra, menurutku dia bahasanya lebih luwes dan lebih bermasyarakat(?), dan biar lebih keliatan sisi yang itu, karma kubuat so EYD sekali (...).**

 **saran dan kritik sangat ditunggu di kolom review ya XD**

.

* * *

.

 **omake**

Karma berusaha menjaga agar langkah kakinya tetap tenang terkontrol. Ia berjalan sejauh mungkin dari perpustakaan, berjalan, terus, kemudian sampai ke kamar mandi, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang kosong, dan menutupnya.

Ada jeda.

Sialandiasungguhkehilangankatakatadidepangadisitusialan.

.

* * *

.


End file.
